Your mine
by HopelessRomantic617
Summary: What would happen if Alice walked in and saw Jacob on top of Bella kissing her, when she was dating her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I always felt that Bella and Alice Belong Together plus I also wanted to try getting intimate to a physical level and see if I can't portray something like that.**

"Bells, what about a romance tonight," Alice comes walking into the house for her and Bellas weekly movie night when she finds Jacob of all people on top of Bella kissing her. Jacob rises from the couch in a hurry he races to the door but Alice is faster and blocks his way. "What the hell is this," she demands punching Jacob across the face making him fall to the ground with a thump. Bella is up running over putting her in the middle of each other.

"Jacob I think it's best for you to leave now!" Bella yells with her back towards Alice. Jacob slowly gets up looking at Bella with utter shock on his face.

"Bells-" he starts before Alice cuts him off with a growl.

"Go NOW!" Jacob could see the anger on Bella face and didn't want to push it, he walk pass Bella than Alice with a smirk on his face where only Alice could see. Bella heard Alice growling and put a hand on hers to try and resure her.

"Bell a what the hell is going on" she was furious and Bella knew it but it really wasnt her fault or was it officially Jacob thought there was something there, but there wasn't she belong to Alice and she wouldn't change that for the world.

"He thought I had feelings for him, that it was his last chance to persuade me and before I knew it he kissed me. Before I even knew what what happening you were walking in."

"When is he going to get it that YOUR MINE Bella, your my mate," and before Bella could response "maybe we just have to show him." Alice knew she wanted to take this slow not only was it her and Bella first time but she could still hear Jacob outside the house most likely waiting for her to leave. Bella just looked at her with a questioning look and it started to sink in for her.

"Alice I don't want you to do this if your intimidated over Jacob," she close the gap that was between them "because I'm yours and your MINE." Alice lost all her sense in that moment it was just Bella and her, she picked her up laying a kiss on her mouth before pulling away "Baby I've been wanting to do this for awhile trust me."

"With my life," Bella said before kissing her back, deepin their kiss making Alice moan in her mouth. Alice grabbed Bella's ass making her moan in her mouth while Alice carried Bella up to her room. Alice threw open the door making it crashed against the wall loud casing the girls to laugh, as Alice set Bella down on the bed. Alice straddle Bella making sure that she didn't hurt her, kissing her passionately on the mouth only breaking away when Bella need air, kissing down her neck. Alice starting removing Bella shirt while admiring Bellas figure, she had to stop herself from staring which she could do all night. She kissed Bella on the mouth while her hands ran behind Bellas back to unstrap her bra, throwing it to the side while her hand ran up and down Bellas back. Again only pulling away when bella need air she started kissing down Bella jaw to her neck, down her collarbone over her chest. She took both breast in her hand making Bella nipples go hard from her cold hands, she took the left nipple in her mouth and started licking and sucking while her hand played with the right making sure it didnt feel neglected. Bella arch her back tilting her head back in pleasure filling a pull in her stomach, while Alice move to the next nipple giving it the same attention suckling and licking. Alice start kissing her way back up Bella landing a very affectate kiss on Bella lips before rising up and taking off all her clothes in a second making Bella just staring up a her like she was some godess making Alice smirk. In one fluid motion Alice flipped Bella so that Bella was now top of Alice, not letting a opportunity go to waste Bella started kissing down Alice's perfect cold body giving Alice's breast the same attention that Alice gave Bellas. Before Bella could get what she was thinking out of her mouth she felt cold hands on her shoulders jerking her up to Alice face "of course you can taste me"Alice say planting a few kisses on Bella. Bella smiling started kissing down Alice to where she longed to be, spreading Alice legs wilder she saw that her pussy was dripping wet not letting her change her mind Bella start teasing her giving light kisses on the lips before her tongue hand adventure on tasting Alice's sweet wet pussy causing Alice to arch her back putting a hand through Bellas hair pushing her deeper into her. Bella receiveing the message start licking Alice clit while two finger pressed into her making Alice moan, without losing a beat she founded a rhythm she liked making her tongue matching causing Alice to moan in delight. Not losing a beat Bella kept the rhythm up not taking it long for Alice to reach her climax causing her to yell out in pressure while her juices went all over Bella face. Noticing Alice went limb she pulled out her fingers but start laping up all Alice juices like she was a starve dog that hasn't ate in weeks, moving to lay next to Alice licking her finger clean Alice planted a kiss on Bella just moaning seconds later. "Damn I taste good, but I probability know someone who tastes better" she said with a devilish grin. Bella couldnt respond fast enough as she was jerked up from her position on top of Alice with both knees on either side of Alice's head, Alice not hesitating placed her tongue into Bellas lips like her tongue and Bella pussy were trying to get acquainted with eachother for the first time. "Alice pllleeeaasse babe" Bella started begging needing the release she could feel Alice smiling.

"Tell me baby what do you need," Alice said teasing Bella

"You," was she could get out before Alice grabbed hold of her ass thrusting her further in her mouth using vampire speed with her tongue making it not long before bring Bella over the edge and cumming all over Alice face. Screaming out Alice's name, Alice inserting two finger into Bella making her cry out without missing a beat Alice found d a rhythm she like pounding Bella pussy while her tongue focused on her clit. Bella feeling all types of pleasures grab of hold the bed frame while she ride out her second orgasm but yet Alice didn't stop making Bella have her third and fourth still having a firm grasp on Bella ass. "ALICE!" she yelled as her fifth orgasm hit her making her double over from exhaustion, Alice pulled out of Bella causing her to flinch while she licked up all Bella juices placing her in the bed next to her before covering her and spooning her from behind.

"I love you Bells"

"I love you my vampire," causing Alice to laugh before she drifted off to sleep.

 **Had fun writing it hope you guys like it.**


End file.
